the forgotten villains
by monkeymaster
Summary: gemini, adrena lynn and frugal lucre form the forgotten villains the worlds most dangerous villain team. romance brews between adrena and frugal
1. Default Chapter

The forgotten villains  
  
Introduction.  
  
Adrena Lynn was sitting in her cell one night. Her mind was filled with plans of revenge against Kim possible and her idiot sidekick. In the next cell she could hear he only friend in this lunatic asylum frugal lucre cackling. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the prison and a hole was blasted through the wall. Standing there was a tall man with a metal hand and an eye patch. Nothing else was visible in the poor light. "Adrena Lynn. You are chosen" the man said as he moved forward menacingly.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer. Please r and r. 


	2. chapter 1

THE FORGOTTEN VILLAINS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the head quarters of the worldwide evil empire both Adrena Lynn and Frugal Lucre had been brought before its leader Gemini! "Adrena Lynn. Welcome to the world wide evil empire" Gemini said. "Freaaaaaaaaaaaaky!" Adrena Lynn said using her trade marked catch phrase. "Indeed. Welcome. I have brought you and Frugal Lucre here to help me get revenge on my old enemy KIM POSSIBLE!" Gemini said glowering. "Well technically sir you only fought her once. You're not even mentioned on her website and I doubt she even remembers you" one of Gemini's purple suit clad agents said before backing away as Gemini clenched his metal hand. "Agent Omega.have a seat" Gemini said as a chair appeared. The agent shakily sat on it and waited a minute. Surprisingly nothing happened. "Oh thank g." the agent began before the chair exploded. "Now that's freaaaaaaaaaaaky!" Adrena Lynn said. "As you can see my agents are all completely incompetent. And so I have decided to gather you here to help me gain revenge and become my new agents. And now we plan. Soon Kim Possible will feel our wrath!" Gemini yelled. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Frugal Lucre said using his fake accent. "Lucre with the world wide evil empire behind us we can't fail! Oh and uh. could you do the accent again?" Adrena Lynn asked with a smile. Frugal smiled a little. One thing was for certain this was going to be an interesting time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. chapter 3

(Authors Note: I would just like to recommend Lord budferg's story adrena, fen and lucre which also features the adrena lynn/frugal lucre pairing. It's a good story. And lord budferg though my story features the same couple it is very different in every other aspect so I have in no way copied you.  
  
THE FORGOTTEN VILLAINS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile in Middleton world famous teen hero Kim Possible was walking down the halls when suddenly a terrified student ran from the computer lab skidding into her. "Hey what's the rush?" Kim asked seeing the scared look on the students face. "It's the computers.they've gone insane! The printer tried to eat my arm!" the student said frantically. "Back up. The printer did what?" Kim asked. "Just see for yourself!" the student yelled as a mobile printer crashed through the double doors and headed straight towards Kim. "Some one has definitely redesigned that thing!" Kim said before she kicked it over rendering it immobile. She then grabbed her Kimmunicator from her pocket and switched it on. Wades image appeared on the screen. "Wade I just got attacked by a killer printer" Kim said. "Could you repeat that?" wade asked. "I know I'm freaked out to. It looks like someone redesigned it. Can you download the school security footage?" Kim said, "Sure just give me a second" wade replied pressing a few buttons on his keyboard. Soon the school security footage appeared on the Kimmunicator showing a group world wide evil empire agents and frugal lucre rewiring the computer equipment. "Frugal Lucre and gemin's agents. working together? Wade set up a ride. I think its time we paid a visit to GJ" Kim said.  
  
Elsewhere in the world wide evil empire Frugal had seen all this through the spy cameras. "Damn! She escaped my killer robot printer! But I have one ace up my sleeve!" he said. At this point Adrena Lynn walked in. "Hey. Did you finish building the armour?" Adrena Lynn asked. "Of course" Frugal replied pressing a button that revealed a huge armour suit. "Wow. Now that is freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaky!" Adrena Lynn said. "Exactly. And now honey we will be able to crush Kim Possible!" Frugal said as the two began laughing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
